Dog Man (book)
Not what you were looking for? See Dog Man (disambiguation). Dog Man ''is a 2016 American graphic novel written and illustrated by Dav Pilkey and colored by Jose Garibaldi. It follow the story of a dog-headed human and the events of one day that an evil cat's luck changed. Plot Foreword The behind the scenes foreword is a recap of the entire Captain Underpants series, from when George and Harold first met to their creation of Captain Underpants and the misadventures that follow, leading up to the point where everything is back to normal. George and Harold wake up to find that their doubles from the slight future, along with Tony, Orlando, and Dawn, are gone. They search in their tree house, but find some of their old Dog Man comics and have a good laugh. Harold feels that he and George should make another Captain Underpants comic book, but George decides that he and Harold should do a comic book featuring Dog Man, hence this book. Chapter 1 At the police station, Chief's new couch arrives and gets placed in his office. He wants to sit in it first, but he sees Officer Knight and Greg the Dog slouching in it. Angrily, he sends them outside, while Petey watches the two officers wander around sadly. He and his butler ( Petey's assistant) go downstairs, listing their strengths and weaknesses. Petey decides to place a bomb in the park and shouts for Knight and Greg to come and defuse it. Luckily, they hurry and open up the bomb. Unluckily, Knight cut the wrong wire, due to Greg being color blind and the duo ends up making the bomb explode. The ambulance arrives and tells the duo that Knight's head and Greg's body are both dying. The nurse then figures out an idea that saves them both and that is the sew Greg's head onto Knight's body. Miraculously, her idea actually works, thus Dog Man is born. Petey is mad when he finds out that he unwittingly created Dog Man. Everyone agrees that he is the world's greatest cop and the next day is interviewed by Chief to see if he can join the cops. Petey is watching him and goes downstairs to test out his giant vacuum cleaner, as dogs are afraid of them. He chases Dog Man around the city, until Petey says "...and the bag expands, so it can suck up almost anything!" When Dog Man hears "almost", he decides to race through the ocean and lets the vacuum cleaner suck up all the water, until the bag explodes. Petey nearly drowns in the tidal wave, but Dog Man saves him, only to arrest him. The other officers celebrate his victory and throw him up into the air multiple times. Chapter 2 One day, when Chief is on the way to the police station, he has bird feces on his hat, being splashed by water and getting tripped over by Dog Man, simply because he isn't watching where he was going. When Dog Man sees Chief, he jumps and prances on him, which makes Chief's day even worse. But his anger gets even more filled when he sees his slippers mangled, urine on the floor and tissue debris. He summons the officers, questioning who had done all the things in his office. Of course, everyone looks at Dog Man and gets in trouble. The mayor enters her office, which gives her bad news. Chief has become lazy and not taking care of crime, such as letting Petey escape and is also considered the most hated person, according to a poll. He either has to straighten up, or be replaced with a robot. Dog Man cheers up Chief, until he hears the mayor's conversation about an evil plan. Dog Man followed to a factory called Robo-Time Industries. The mayor asks a green man named Dr. Scum about the robot that Chief is being replaced with. She sends a package to Petey, which contains invisible spray. He applies the spray on his body, rendering him completely invisible. He calls for the guard, who believes that Petey has escaped. He opens the cell, allowing him to actually escape. He walks out of Cat Jail and then begins his schemes. The police soon find out and, as a result, is 'fired'. Dog Man tries to warn Chief that the mayor is planning to destroy the town, but Chief doesn't listen. The robot enters his office and now can tell what they should do. Soon, Dr. Scum and his crew build a bunch of stores related to robbery, grand theft auto, and black market products. The robot orders the officers to stay away from the mayor's new stores or else they are fired. But, Petey is not happy with the changes and wants the customers to think that the stores are haunted. So, he enters the stores and pulls down the customers' pants. Soon, everyone flees from them and no-one enters them anymore, thanks to Petey. The mayor then finds out that Petey is scaring the customers away and instructs the robot to destroy him. The job becomes hard, as Petey is invisible, but he draws his attention by shouting out. He enters the stores and calls for the robot. The robot shoots a missile, giving Petey the moment to run away from it, causing the store to be destroyed instead. He repeats this method until every store that Dr. Scum had made was gone. Petey then runs towards the corkscrew slide. The robot, frustrated, shoots a missile one final time. The missile follow the curvature in the slide and pops out the opposite end, shooting the robot in the head and obliterating it forever. Dr. Scum informs the mayor about the incident and drives to the police station, asking Dog Man to stop Petey. He runs around, sniffing him out. Dog Man attempts to bite him, but Petey just sprints away. Petey then teases Dog Man about the fact that he will never find him because he's never washing off the spray. Dog Man then gets a good idea. He jumps in a nearby baby pool and shakes his body to fling the water everywhere. The droplets lands on Petey and wash off the spray, allowing Dog Man to arrest him. Dog Man gets rewarded for arresting Petey again. The other officers ask Dog Man to give a speech, but due Dog Man's lack of speaking English, he decides to show a video of the mayor talking with Dr. Scum. The mayor is then arrested and taken to Mayor Jail for the rest of her life. A week later, a new mayor arrives. The mayor decides to appoint a new chief. Dog Man snatches the cap out of his hands and gives it to Chief. Now Chief is receives his old job back, and everything turns out normal. Chapter 3 ''Note: This chapter is about an older comic that George and Harold made. It does not relate to the present events in ''Dog Man.'' Petey sits in his cell sad, contemplating how Dog Man always gets the best of him. So Petey escapes by sending a big cat onto the seesaw, flinging Petey out of the jail, and now he has to find out how Dog Man is smart enough to capture him. He sneaked to his house, to find Dog Man reading a book. Petey grabbed his smartometer to check, reading 'Smart'. Petey now comes up with a plan to make people stupid. A week later, Petey has finished his invention: Word-B-Gone 2000™. He tests it on a book, and it erases all the words in it. So Petey tests it out more on stop signs, bookstores, schools and libraries. Soon, Petey attaches his invention to an airplane and erases all the words in every book in the world. Soon, everyone doesn't read and, just like Petey predicts, they become stupid. Two weeks later, according to the smartometer, the world becomes 'Supa Dumb'. Petey wants to see how stupid they became, so he goes to the car lot. He demanded for a car, while the manager was talking about his cat having 'eleventeen puppies' and his mother 'who is five years old'. So Petey takes a car, waving goodbye to the manager. "Bye bye froggy!" At the bank, Petey gets 'free' money and at the electronics store he gets a 'free' flat-screen TV. Meanwhile, the police are doing stupid things. A police officer runs to Chief saying someone pooped in his office. Chief calls Dog Man who goes to solve the mystery. But he can't solve the crime. Petey is having trouble too, as all the T.V. shows are stupid. His car is ruined thanks to his mechanics literally filling up the car with petrol. He can't even live well in his lab because his butler is stupid. When Petey tells him to take out the trash, the butler takes it on a date. Petey hates being the only smart person on the planet. Petey wants to get some donuts, but the cashier keeps messing up his order. She keeps saying that they sold them by the dozen, even though Petey asked for twelve. Then she says that they only sell them by sixteen. She understands but says to the baker "sixteen bagels". Petey tells her straight, but she just asks him if he wants mustard for his bagels. "I DON'T WANT BAGELS!" Petey screams. "I DON'T WANT MUSTARD! I JUST WANT DONUTS! DONUTS!! DONUTS!!!" All the cashier does after that is give Petey a lecture and some bagels after. Petey reads his books back at his lab, which are the only informative books left on Earth. The world gets even stupider. 2 weeks later, Petey has become a slob. His toenails are long, his room is messy and he becomes unhygienic. While Dog Man is still solving the case. Suddenly, Dog Man smells the mess in Petey's lab. He finds the books and reads all of them, gaining more knowledge. He then passes them out to the school.The kids read the books and become smart. Petey comes back, only to find a trail of books leading to the school. The bell ring to signal recess for the children. They come pouring out, bumping into Petey, causing him to drop his books. After the effort to try and collect books scattered near the playground furniture, Petey is arrested. Soon after, the cops find out Dog Man pooed in Chief's office. After seeing Dog Man in the security footage, Chief screams and chases Dog Man. Chapter 4 The chapter starts in Cat Jail, where the guard is passing out mail to the cats. Petey gets a package from "Mad Scientists-R-Us" with a can of living spray inside. (Warning: Contents under pressure. Keep away from flames and stuff.) When it's lunch time, Petey decides to use the spray on his hot dog, causing the hot dog to grow arms and legs and a face, bringing him to life. Petey makes it bring the keys to his jail cell, setting him free. The hot dog suggests to Petey if they can be friends, followed by him making fun of him for wanting to be friends. The hotdog finds the living spray can on the floor, and starts to laugh a sinister way. Meanwhile, Chief returns to the police station, only to get jumped on and licked by Dog Man. Chief gets angry at him, and goes to his couch, finding a warm spot next to some drool and dog hairs. Chief blames Dog Man for it. Suddenly, Dog Man's ears heard a noise, leading him outside. Petey, holding a dog whistle and a megaphone, rounds up all the dogs in town including Dog Man himself. He brings them all to a cage with a spiky roof. In the cat jail, the hot dog thinks of how he can revenge on Petey. He goes into the kitchen, only to find a lot of hot dogs, bringing them all to life with the Living Spray. They follow their leader outside, to start a revo- WE INTERRUPT THIS PAGE WITH BREAKING NEWS! Sarah Hatoff, the news reporter, is at the place where Petey rounded up the dogs. Petey pushes a button, causing the spiky roof to come down. Sarah says that Dog Man will save them, only to be informed that Dog Man is IN the cage as well. Chief, watching the news from his computer starts crying , with the other cops trying to cheer him up. The hot dogs were still trying to start an apocalypse, except that the humans find them cute. The leader decides that he needs some more strength, only to find Philly, a giant cheesesteak restaurant mascot. The hot dog sprays living spray on it, giving him life. Philly and the hotdogs burst into the news, only to be called cute ANOTHER time by Sarah. The hotdog, now mad asks about what he needs to do to get respect. "Do I have to destroy everything?" When Dog Man heard that, he got an idea. He pulls out a bone and throws it at Philly. He keeps throwing bones, with the hotdog warning him. When the last bone hits Philly, the hotdog sees that the bones are coming from the cage, ordering Philly to destroy the cage, setting all of the dogs free. Except for one. Philly lifts up Dog Man into the air. The hot dog talks with him about revenge, only to get munched on by Dog Man, also making the living spray can drop near the campfires the hot dogs made. Petey tries to get it only making the can get even more near to the fire. Then,.... KA-BOOM''!'' The can explodes, making Philly explode, ALSO making Petey and Dog Man fly into different direction The remaining hot dogs find themselves surrounded by dogs, later found inside the dog's stomach. Petey lands back in the cat jail, right on time for supper. He ends up getting a hot dog, making him explode into tears. Dog Man crashes into the police station, right on to Chief's couch. Chief goes to Dog Man, finding him safe and sound. (also the roles have turned since now Chief is the one jumping on Dog Man, except Dog Man is excited) Goofs/Errors * on Page 16 of knight asking Greg which wire to cut and Greg growling, Greg's body is blue. * on Page 38 when it showed Petey wash way his tail doses't have stripes. * on the picture drawing on chapter 4 Zuzu supposed to not be with Sarah until Dog Man Unleased. Category:Books Category:Epic doggo